


It lead to cuddles

by nbp_writing



Series: Standrew Prompt Time [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbp_writing/pseuds/nbp_writing
Summary: Prompt: Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”





	It lead to cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hey, sup guys, I won't be able to update as frequent now that I've started school. I'll update as much as I can, Thanks enjoy the story, bye!

Steven was rushing to get to work, he had woken up late and he knew Shane wouldn’t be happy with him. He quickly grabbed the nearest sweatshirt which was a plain beige sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and white hightop converse. He had almost fallen off his bed trying to get up. He quickly brushed his teeth and brushed his hair so it wasn’t as messy. 

He had ran into the kitchen to find a quick breakfast and luckily his best friend (and crush) had made eggs and toast. “You gonna eat?” Steven quickly nodded and grabbed his breakfast, “You are a lifesaver.” He put the toast in his mouth and went to quickly grab one of his beloved jackets.

He grabbed the door handle and opened the door, “Alright I’m heading out!” Andrew walked out of the kitchen, “Hold on a moment Steven,” He stopped quickly, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Steven quickly turned back and quickly kissed Andrew’s cheek, Steven had not yet registered what he had just done. “I meant your keys, but thanks,” Steven blushed and grabbed his keys, “Okay thanks I’ll see you later bye,” and with that, he shut the door and went to work.

\--------

Steven was walking to the flower shop he worked at, he wasn’t able to stop thinking about the fact that he kissed Andrew on the cheek. He opened the door to ‘flor bonica’ the smile chime ringing quietly. His footsteps alerted a familiar face, “Oh Steven! You’re finally here.” He nodded and sighed with a hint of embarrassment, Annie noticed, “What did you do?” He mumbled his answer, “What?” He took a deep breath, “I kissed Andrew on his cheek.”

Annie went wide eyed and slammed her hands on the counter. “Can I tell Adam? Please! It's really important,” That last part was said with complete seriousness. “Uhh...yeah s-sure,” Annie grinned and gave Steven a hug, “Also congrats, you finally man’d up.” Annie ran to the back yelling Adam’s name, then he heard the chime. 

It was Ryan, Shane’s fiancé, coming to drop off breakfast, “hey babe,” Shane said while walking towards his lover. “Hey,” Shane kisses Ryan’s forehead, “Brought breakfast for everyone.” Annie instantly yelled a very clear ‘Oh my god it's breakfast’ she ran out from the back with Adam slowly following. 

Annie stood next to Steven looking at the food like a little kid getting given a gift. “Shane you have the best fiancé,” everyone quietly giggled and Shane responded to her comment, “I know, Annie.” Everyone quickly ate and opened the store. 

The day went smoothly until a certain client. She was just some normal girl coming in to pick up an order. “Hello, how can I help you?” The girl looked him up and down, “Well I’m here to pick up my friends wedding bouquet but is there any chance I can pick you up later?”

Steven had no interest in dating the girl especially when he was gay and had the biggest crush on Andrew and kissed him in the morning. “Oh I’m sorry but I’m gay-” she interrupted him, “I’m sure we can change that.” Steven will admit that comment did make him a bit uncomfortable, “That's not something he can change ma’am.” Oh thank god Annie exists, “Plus he has a boyfriend who he loves more than anything. Isn’t that right Steven?”

He looks at Annie who is arranging some flowers, smiled and nodded, “Yeah, don’t really want to leave him. Like ever.” He went to the back and grabbed the bouquet and gave the women the order. She didn’t say another word, paid and left. “So you don’t want to leave him huh,” Steven smiled gently knowing the voice. He turned to Adam, “And I thought Andrew would be the one to kiss you. I had to pay Annie 10 bucks.”

\--------

Now Steven couldn’t stop thinking about that boy. He was blushing like crazy and he wouldn’t stop being teased by his two best friends. “You know I might as well tell Andrew how I feel. I mean I already kissed him so why not?” The three friends were sitting on a bench outside of the ice cream store enjoying their treat. Steven’s phone received a text, he fished it out of his pocket and unlocked it. It was Andrew. 

“I have to go home, Andrew texted me to come back,” He said goodbye to the A squared duo and went on his way. It was a nice 6 pm evening walk home, surrounded by the smell of warm cafes and the sound of the gentle wind. He started thinking of Andrew and got impatient, so he ran the rest of the way home.

Once at the door of the apartment he quickly opened it. He opened the door to the smell of lasagna and scented candles. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen area where Andrew was taking out the pasta dish, “I’m home.” Andrew turned to the boy in the beige sweatshirt, “Hey.” 

Andrew put down everything on the counter, went over to Steven and kissed his forehead. It was a soft kiss, Andrew’s hands on Steven’s warm cheeks, Steven’s hands on his side slightly lifted. He pulled back and looked at Steven’s soft eyes, leaning into Andrew’s gentle touch.

“Are you hungry?” Steven only nodded, Andrew took his hand away from his cheek and served Steven and himself lasagna. They talked and ate together, sometimes touching hands under the table. Small laughs and giggles from the two was all that was heard from the two.

After dinner they cleaned up together and sat on the couch cuddling. Steven laid his head on Andrew’s chest just listening to his heart beat. Their legs were tangled, both not minding it. Andrew had his arm around Steven’s lower back while the other was petting Steven’s hair.

Steven had slowly been falling asleep on Andrew’s warm chest, “sleep if you want to. I’ll take you to bed later.” Steven snuggled into Andrew letting himself take advantage of Andrew’s warmth. He let out a low giggle at Steven’s neediness, letting the boy fall asleep in his arms.

Andrew waited a few minutes before picking up Steven and taking him to the bed. He tucked him in and got in with him. Steven could already feel the missing warmth feeling around the bed, Andrew grabbed his hands, “Hey don’t worry I’m here.” He let Steven cuddle up to him once again, “Sleep now.” 

Steven let his body relax next to Andrew, falling asleep next to his loved one.


End file.
